


Tease

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Solid!Odo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Quark's got a bad habit of getting drunk and running around the station. Odo takes responcability for him every time. This time, he wishes he hadn't.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Kudos: 14





	1. Going on an adventure

Odo’s combadge beeps. “Ugh… answer”  
“So sorry to bother you sir, but Quark’s at it again.”  
Odo blinks and sits up in bed. “Is he drunk again?”  
“He only ever does this when he’s drunk sir.” The deputy reminds him.  
“Is it an emergency?”  
“He’s in the vents again.”  
Odo groans into his hands. “After last time, I’m not going to waste time finding my uniform. Be right down.”

Odo marches through the habitat ring, then the promenade, then from his office to a cargo bay in his pajamas.  
“Quark, the computer located you in this room. I know you’re here.” Odo talks to the abyss.  
Quark sniggers. “But you’ll never find me, CoNsTaBlE.”  
Odo sighs. “It's 3 in the morning, Quark. I want to go to bed.”  
Something moves to Odo’s right. “Well you can’t make me- Ow”  
Odo runs over to some boxes to find Quark on the floor rubbing his head.”Found you.”

Quark scrabbles like a scared animal. “Odo, that's not fair. I’m injured.”  
Odo quickly gets hold of him by the jacket and drags him up. “You bumped your head because your crawling around on the floor.”  
Quark falls out of his jacket and tries again to run. “No, I’m going on an adventure.”  
Odo is getting sick of this and catches him up easily. “You’re going home, Quark.” He shoves a box out of the way and picks Quark back up.

Quark continues to kick and throw his arms out. “No! It’s not fair. You’re not supposed to win any more!”  
Odo starts walking them out of the room. “Just because I can’t catch you in the jefferied tubes as a liquid, doesn’t mean you can play hide and seek throughout the station, Quark.”  
Quark stopped kicking. “You’re probably right. I totally let you win though. You can’t outrun me now you’ve got bones in your legs.”  
Odo rolls his eyes and puts him in the turbo lift.

Quark splays out along the floor like a rag doll. “Hey Odo.”  
Odo doesn’t look at him. “Yes, Quark.”  
Quark grins. “Look at you in your little Pajamas.”  
Odo’s patience is being tested. “Yes Quark, you woke me up.”  
Quark throws his hand on his chest. “I didn’t wake you up, your deputies woke you up.”  
Odo looks at him. “You can’t have access to the whole station, while inebriated. It's dangerous. Remember last time.”  
“Pft .. I won’t do THAT again.” Quark wobbles out.

They stop on Quark's floor, Odo drags him up and takes him to his door.   
Quark is seriously struggling to input his own code.   
“Would you like some help?” Odo offers.  
Quark scoffs. “‘N’ give you my house code .. number? NO thank you.” Quark tries again and fails.  
Odo is getting seriously annoyed with this.  
Quark seems to get distracted half way through button pressing. “Hey Odo …” He smiles to himself.  
“Yes Quark.”  
“What you wearing under those pajamas?” He turns slightly to look at Odo.

Odo turns Quark back around to the padd.   
Quark laughs and spins back around with more force to continue teasing Odo. “You’re starkers under there, aren’t you?”  
Odo angrily turns Quark back around.  
Quark continues to giggle even at the wall. “You … running around with your dick just flopping around-”  
“Quark open your door, or I will!”  
“Okay, Okay, don’t get your … dick in a twist or whatever.” Quark has no intentions of opening his door. “Does being naked feel different now you’re-”

Odo inputs the override key and throws Quark into his room like a prisoner being thrown into a cell.  
Quark obviously falls over himself and struggles to get up.  
“Good night Quark”  
“Odo, don’t go. I didn’t mean it.”  
Odo closes the door from the outside and starts walking away.

Odo hears a door open.

Quark stands in his own doorway.

Odo walks back, pushes him back in and closes the door.

Quark opens it.

Odo closes it.

Open.

Close.  
Open  
Close  
OPEN  
CLOSE  
OPEN. CLOSE. OPEN. CLOSE. OPEN.

“Why won’t you go to bed?!” Odo yells through his teeth.  
Quark staggers slightly. “You … never gave me an answer.” He states proudly.  
Odo is ready to ring his neck. “What - Answer?”  
He smiles. “Your pajamas.”  
Odo closes his eyes and taps his head against the wall. “Quark, I’m tired. I’m fed up. I don’t like chasing your drunk self through the station, and I don’t like these intrusive questions.”  
Quark looks like he’s nearly ready to give in. “I’m not closing the door until I get an answer.”  
Odo looks down the empty hallway. “Fine, this is all I’m wearing right now. Now please, go to bed. “

Quark sniggers once. Then bolts.

Odo immediately reacts and grabs him around the waist. Quark kicks as Odo picks him up and marches them back into the room.

Odo finally drops him in bed. Quark stops struggling. “Kinky.”  
“No! Not ‘kinky’. Go to bed.”  
“I am in bed.”  
“Then go to sleep.”  
“You’re a solid now. You know that’s not how it works.”  
Odo looks around as if the solution is somewhere nearby. “Fine. To stop you running off, I’ll wait.”

Quark blinked.  
Odo didn’t move.  
“Like .. You’re just gonna stand there?”  
Odo spots a chair, sits down, folds his arms and waits.  
Quark sees a challenge. “Fine. You wanna play this game, I got all night.” He gets up and starts undressing.

Odo covers his eyes.  
Quark laughs. “What's the problem c o n s t a b l e?”  
Odo looks toward the door with his hands over his peripheral vision. “I don’t want to see you undressed, thank you Quark.”  
Quark sits on the bed nearly naked, looking at him. “You know I wouldn’t mind. I like the idea of you catching a glimpse of me, completely undressed, like some sort of exposed female, totally at your disposal-”  
“Quark, put some clothes on!”  
“I’m getting there ….” Quark doesn’t move. “Is this doing something for ya?”

Odo realises he has to sit through this. He can’t leave or Quark might chase after him in his state. He can’t look at him. He can’t force him to dress.

Quark strips completely. “Now .. I’m naked.”  
Odo swallows. Quark’s crossing a line.  
Quark makes himself comfortable on the bed. “You can look. I already said I don’t mind.”  
“You are drunk, Quark. You can’t consent and I’m not being charged for sexual assault.”  
“YOU? It’s me that needs charging. You wanna take me to horny jail, Odo?”  
Odo’s arms getting tired of being up. “Quark, please get dressed.”  
“You never answered me earlier. Does being naked feel different for you?”  
Odo gives up. “Of course it does. I have skin now, and nerves and muscles and sweat and .. all the other disgusting humanoid bodily functions that I have to learn to live with. Are you happy yet, Quark. Can I go, and know with absolute certainty that you’re not going on an adventure?”

“ …. So there is a penis betw-”  
“Yes, Quark, I am anatomically male. Will you please, cover yourself?”  
Quark tucked himself under the covers. “Fine, I’m covered.”  
Odo dropped his arm. “Excellent. Computer lights to 10 percent.”  
The room became dim.

The room was eerily quiet. Odo waited. Hopefully Quark will fall asleep before he does.

“Odo”  
Fuck!  
“I’m still horny.”  
“I don’t need to know that.”  
“Do you get ho-”  
“Quark, don’t. Or I’ll have to press charges.”  
“What? We could solve both our problems. I - I like to think you’d be a very considerate lover. Not the rough kind. That you’d stay close to me and kiss my neck. I like to think about hearing you breath and moan as you-”  
“Quark, stop.”  
The sheets shuffle. “Are you hard yet?”  
“Are you doing it on purpose? Are you trying to arouse me?”  
“I might be.”

Odo went quiet.

Quark can see the vague outline of Odo in his room, perched on a chair staring at him. “What do you like to think about?”  
“I don’t.”  
“No, you do. Do you think about her? Do you imagine running your fingers through her hair? Did you notice there's nothing under that white top under her uniform? Not like their big, but-”  
“Could you not talk about my superiors, and co-workers like that.”  
“Oh, maybe you don’t think about her …”  
Odo considers leaving, but Quark’s right. He’s hard as a rock right now and he can’t risk leaving with a hard on.

Quark stretches out. “Maybe .. you think about me.”  
“Don’t be stupid.”  
“I’m right though. Do you think about taking me in the brigg? Where I’m vulnerable. When no one would ever believe me.”  
“Pft. You obviously don’t know me very well then.”  
“You’re right. You’d never compromise your job.”  
Odo agrees.  
Quark snaps his fingers. “I think you’d dream up some convoluted situation in which we both catch each other and have at it like a badly written porno.”  
“Nope.” Odo realises after he’s said it that he just told Quark he thinks about him.

Quark keeps thinking. “Maybe .. you like the idea of our desperate need for each other overpowering all sense and reason. It's not subtle, it’s messy and loud.”  
“Hm… still not right.”  
Quark racks his brain.   
Odo quite likes this. Quark’s distracted and he’s got time to let his erection go back down.

Quark laughs. “I got it.”  
“Oh?”  
Quark sits up. “I think, in your daydreams, we’re a couple. Maybe not publicly, but we fuck alot. Sometimes publicly, but that’s just because you can’t control your new humanoid urges and sometimes your office is just quiet enough to get away with it.”

Oh no.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”  
Odo stays quiet.  
Quark throws the sheets off.  
Odo can’t exactly see him, but he can see enough to see Quark is wandering over, wobbling in his drunken state.

Quark stops dead ahead of Odo. “You’re hard, and you’re stuck here, with me.”  
Odo is about to tell him he’s dangerously close to knocking him out and leaving him on the floor.  
Quark reaches out for Odo’s face. “I love you too.”


	2. I love you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation becomes much more serious.

Odo is frozen solid.

Quark bobs down and kisses him just once.

Odo doesn’t move.

Quark lets go of his face but doesn’t move from where he’s standing.

“Quark …”  
“It’s okay, Odo.”  
“No, you’re drunk.”  
“Yeah, but I’m not lying.”  
“Quark, please go back to bed.”  
“Only if you’ll come with me.”  
“You can’t consent, you’re-”  
“I’m sober enough.”  
“Quark, no.”  
“Why?”

Odo clenches his fists. 

“Oh.” Quarks states. “I get it. You’re not ready.”  
“This- This isn’t how I wanted it to happen. I’m sorry.”  
“Odo, come here ..” Quark took his hand and put it on his shoulder.  
“You’re still naked.”  
“Mm hm…” Quark used Odo’s other hand to stand him up.

Odo can feel his heart racing. His dick hurts. He’s tired. But Quark’s bare skin under his hands … He likes how slowly Quark is introducing himself. He wants Quark, but not like this.

Quark stepped them a tad closer and held Odo’s face again, bringing them together at the mouth.

Odo melted into it. Quark opened his mouth slightly and Odo followed, tilting his head slightly and letting his tongue reach for Quarks.

Quark put Odo’s other hand on his hips. Odo instinctively pulled them together, completely forgetting about his boner. Odo pulled back unexpectedly. “I’m sorry.”  
“No no.” Quark brought him back and held him close while feeling through his pajamas. “Tell me to stop if you’re not comfortable.”  
Odo closed his eyes. The word ‘wrong’ ringing through his head, over and over and over again. “Quark .. I can’t.”  
Quark got a good grip of it through the fabric and gently rubbed. “Yes you can. I’m inviting you.”

Odo shook his head. “No, we can’t. I’m - I’m not supposed to --”  
Quark can see his discomfort, but the grip on his shoulder is still firm and steady. “It’s okay to be scared.” Quark walked backward toward the bed, taking Odo with him.  
Odo hesitantly follows.

“How did you imagine this?” Quark sits down, still with Odo holding his shoulder.  
“I - I .. I’m not sure.”  
“Don’t lie to me Odo.” His voice came soft and understanding.  
Odo buckled. “I - I wanted to take things slow.” He leaned over Quark, pushing him gently into the bed and kneeling over him. “I just wanted to hear you moan.” Odo speaks quietly, almost growling the words out.

Quark starts pulling Odo’s bottoms down. “I think I can manage that.” He smirks. He knows he’s vocal in bed.  
Odo shuffles free and kneels up to pull the top off.   
Quark drags himself further up the bed.  
Odo crawls over, bumping Quark into another kiss as he closes the gap between them.  
Quark's other hand was keeping him busy.

“What are you doing?” Odo looks down.  
“Warming up.”  
“Oh ..”  
Quark smiles. “You forgot about that part?”  
“No, I - This time I did.”  
“It’s okay.” Quark kisses him again. “I can handle it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
Quark kicks his leg over Odo’s hip and nudges him the right direction. “Very sure.”

Odo nods and presses himself in what he assumes is the right spot. “I - I’ve never done this.”  
“You’re doing great. Just keep going.”  
Odo presses further down.  
Quark gasps.  
“Am - Am I-”  
“Yes, yes, just keep going. Nice and slow.”  
Odo presses further in.  
Quark bends slightly to make it easier. “There you go … all the way in.”

Now in closer proximity, Odo kisses him again. Quark shudders slightly. He needed this. They both did.

Odo slightly pulls his hips back and inched back in. With his arms wrapped around him he did it over and over, no stopping, no thinking about it, no hesitation. 

Quark moaned heavily in his ear. Odo’s grip tightened around him. He whispers his name through the panting and whining.  
“More?” Odo breaths back.  
“Yes, Odo, please.”  
Odo moved further out and slammed back in. The noise Quark made only encouraged him to do it again. And again. And again until they had a steady rhythm.

Quark screeched though each hit. Odo just wanted to touch him more, hear more, see more. He wants to be deeper, more friction. Quark crawls for his hair, digs his nails into his back, he begs for release but Odo only pumps harder, faster, more intensity. He pulls himself up, still moving his hips and kisses his mouth, his neck, his ear, his cheek. Quark can feel it coming.

Odo leans further over. Quark is still bouncing beneath him. He takes Quark’s hands in his own and holds him there. Quark struggles slightly in his grip. Odo is unrelenting in his movements. With Quarks legs wrapped around his own, his fingers intertwined in his own, seeing his desperate face and the tension in his guts, Odo aims to bring him release.

Quark’s eyes flutter shut and breathing looks like a trial, but his climax washes over him as Odo surrenders himself, spurting seed and still thrusting through to the end, slowly losing pace and strength in his actions.

Quark let his fingers go while catching his breath.

Odo also relaxed and let Quark’s body separate from his own.

Quark nodded him to the side.

Odo painfully crawled in by the side of Quark. His whole body felt weak. He was tired on all fronts. He felt disgusting, but laid in bed with him, was a very satisfied Ferengi.

Quark smiled. Odo smiled back.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Quark said barely above a whisper.  
Odo didn’t want to sleep, but he couldn’t fight his own body any more. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Quark pecked him on the head. “Good night.”

Odo passed out.


End file.
